The 12
by TheQueenoftheSea
Summary: 5 girls appear randomly on the Argo II. Emma appearing in Hazels closet, Nikki in Jason's bathtub, Alex sleeping on Couch Hedges couch, Harper in Leo's bed, and Ariel appearing sprawled out on the lunch table. This story is how the five girls come to Camp Half-Blood, deal with family issues, rivalry, friendship, and more. The five girls are my OC's, by the way. PLEASE READ.


**Ok, guys. So this is my 1st story (not really) and before I actually upload the 1st chapter I'd like to introduce the main characters. They are 5 girls who are my OC's and here's the description of them. **

Name: Ariel Carter

Age:16 (turned that year)

Birthday: January 13

Appearance: Black hair with a single (dyed) electric blue streak in it, slightly pale skin, and dark blue eyes with a tint of dark green in them. She also has a extra cartilage piercing. Her earlobes used to be pierced but she always lost her earrings and never bothered to put new ones in causing it to close. And she always wore chopsticks threw her hair that can change into ANY weapon.

Background: She has a younger brother, Kevin, who is only 7 months younger than her. Her father disappeared after she was born so her mother remarried a really nice guy who later gave birth to Kevin. Her mother works in a nightclub as a bartender and gets drunk a lot...

Etc: TERRIFIED OF SPIDERS.

_**(if you want to know any specific information about Ariel you can private message me.)**_

Name: Emma Conners

Age: 15 (turning 16)

Birthday: August 28

Appearance: Strawberry blonde hair, tan skin, and cloudy blue eyes.

Background: Shes an only child. Her mother disappeared when she was 3 but she sent gifts for her birthday.Her father isn't want to remarry so shes raised by him only. Her father works as an accountant and since Emma's an only child, her father doesn't go through trouble raising her.

Etc: Shes moody. But she's in denial of it!

_**(if you want to know any specific information about Emma you can private message me.)**_

Name: Nikki Lendon

Age: 15 (turning 16)

Birthday: June 24

Appearance: Black hair, pale skin, and REALLY dark brown eyes that get mistaken as black eyes. She also has bright, feathery orange wings that she hides beneath her clothing.

Background: She has 2 siblings. An older sister who is 16 and a younger brother who is 8. Her mother got married 3 TIMES. One guy who Nikki doesn't know anything about gave birth to her older sister. Her mother and the guy divorced because he refused to work and made her mother take care of everything without any help. Her mother than married again and she was born. But right after she was born her father left. Her mother still claims to love him but she got married again. Thus, her little brother was born. Her step dads nice and didn't leave them. Nikki, her make-up obsessed sister, and sweet little brother grew to love their step dad. But then one day, 8 yr old Nikki and her sister was at the grocery store with their mom when a man in a ski mask came and shot her. He shot about 20 people and Nikki and her sister were rushed to their step dad by the police. Nikki now lives with him, her sister, and brother alone.

Etc: She loves anime. (Though not as much as Ariel) Her and Ariel usally6 watch marathons together.

_**(if u want to know any specific information about Nikki you can private message me)**_

Name: Alex Heith

Age: 15 (turning 16)

Birthday: October 8

Appearance: Light brown hair with natural dark brown highlights, Light Apricot skin, and brown eyes. She always wears this Metal bracelet with dials all around it.

Background: She has 1 sibling, an 8 yr old little sister. When Alex was born, her mother disappeared and her father wanted to marry when Alex was still very young. So he remarried and gave birth to Alex's little sister, Isabella. When Alex just turned 14 her mother died from illness. Isabella didn't understand much, as Alex, her father, Nikki, Ariel, Emma, and Harper grieved for her. Alex's beautiful mother was very kind to Nikki, Ariel, Emma, and Harper and they loved her as if she was their own mother.

Etc: Shes not very open to people. Her only friends are Ariel, Harper, Emma, and Alex. She tends to shun out everyone else and not really interact with them. Its her 1st reaction after her mothers death.

_**(If you want to know any specific information about Alex private message me)**_

Name: Harper Lee

Age: 15 (turning 16 soon)

Birthday: July 15 (NATIONAL ICECREAM DAY! Too bad. _Read ETC.)_

Appearance: Dark red curly hair, Dark brown eyes, and light but not pale skin.

Background: Mother left when she was born and her father remarried. Shes an only child. Her father didn't want to remarry so he raises her himself. Hes a lawyer and is slightly uptight.

Etc: Along with Ariel, she gets mad easily. But she holds herself together and expresses her anger by mumbling the situation to herself.

_**(if you want to know any specific information about Harper private message me)**_

**Ya, so that's it! I'll be putting the 1****st**** chapter probably by tomorrow morning, so don't worry. The 1****st**** few 7 or 8 chapters will most likely be filler chapters so it won't be very.. eventful, I guess. I already have them written down so all I have to do is type it and upload it which won't take long. I REALLY hope a lot of you start reading this and continue to! Those of you who have already started, THANK YOU. **

**See you guys tomorrow,**

**~Matsumoto Yamanaka**

**P.S. As I said before, if you want to know any specific information about any of the characters or the story private message me. For example, 'Who are the characters based off of?' That'll be fun. XD PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
